Attention travaux
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Ils ont eut John Le Rouge. Il est enfin capturé. Mais Jane va-t-il pour autant remonter la pente ? Qui pourrait l'aider ? Et comment ? Vous connaissez la réponse XD     Jisbon !
1. Chapter 1

Après de multiples corrections, je crois que ma fic n'est pas trop mal comme ça. J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra !

**Ablusteryday :** J'ai adoré ce que tu m'as dit : « tu touches toujours aussi juste dans ta peinture des personnages » parce que non seulement, j'adore les personnages de la série et ça m'embêterait de ne pas parvenir à les cerner dans l'écriture donc c'est rassurant, et en plus, cette fic ici présente est plutôt bien liée à ta phrase, tu comprendras pourquoi ^^ (j'ai écrit la fic avant de lire ta review, je précise, donc la coïncidence est marrante)

**Silhara :** Tu as de la chance parce que j'ai vu Dark Vador passer au bout de ma rue et étrangement il a fait demi-tour donc j'ai été rassurée ^^

J'ai bloqué sur le mot « avidité », il m'a fait sourire parce qu'il me rappelle moi, avec certaine fic ! C'est un super joli compliment ! J'espère que tu liras cette fic avec la même avidité. Elle est un peu plus sombre que les autres mais comme je n'aime pas trop quand ça finit mal, elle n'est pas si noire…

Et merci infiniment pour m'accueillir dans ta cours Sisi ! Je viendrais y faire un tour dès que mon carrosse sera arrivé XD

**Kayume-Chan :** WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW ! Quel commentaire ! Je vais essayer de te donner d'autres frissons en utilisant ton idée ^^ Je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire mais j'ai eu plein d'idées hier soir dans mon lit, j'y ai réfléchit jusque très tard genre… 2h du mat' lol je n'étais pas fatiguée. La vénération est là aussi réciproque, je te vénère pour tes commentaires qui font naître un grand sourire sur mon visage à chaque fois et qui me donnent des idées !

**Sweetylove30 :**Je viens de lire ta fic « les flammes de l'amour » et… bref je t'ai laissé un commentaire, je ne vais pas le récrire ici mais j'ai beaucoup aimé !

Merci pour ta review !

**leelou09 :** Merci ! Et en voilà une autre sortie tout droit de mon imagination ! Bonne lecture.

_Disclaimer :_

Je n'en mets jamais avant mes fics parce que ça me parait superflu étant donné qu'on sait tous que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, bla bla bla…

Bon d'accord, je boude un peu parce que je voudrais bien que les perso m'appartiennent…

Surtout un en particulier XD Bref, ne nous laissons pas submerger par nos émotions !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

**Attention travaux**

C'était terminé. Tout était enfin terminé. Lisbon regarda l'homme à l'identité restée secrète pendant si longtemps allongé sur le brancard transporté par les médecins. Dans l'état où il était, il ne ferait sûrement plus jamais de mal à personne. Du moins l'espérait-elle très fort. Son T-shirt vert était mouillé par la transpiration et des mèches de cheveux échappées de sa queue de cheval pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage. La course poursuite avait durée près de vingt minutes quand enfin elle et ses coéquipiers avaient réussi à interpeller John Le Rouge. L'assassin de la famille de Jane était en train de gagner du terrain lorsque le consultant, surgit de nulle part une arme à la main, l'avait surpris. Il l'avait fixé et tenu en joue pendant plusieurs minutes sans lâcher un mot, attendant que son équipe arrive. Lisbon était alors apparue, un sentiment de peur avait traversé son corps lorsqu'elle avait découvert la scène. Elle était tellement persuadée que Jane allait tirer. Mais contre toute attente, dès que l'équipe était arrivée, il leur avait fait signe de s'en occuper. John Le Rouge avait alors repris sa course sous les cris et les menaces des agents du CBI. Ne maîtrisant plus la situation, le meurtrier avait tenté un saut au dessus du vide qui lui avait valu une chute de plusieurs mètres. Un dernier essai raté, au grand soulagement de l'équipe qui lui courait après depuis si longtemps.

Lisbon chercha Jane des yeux. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tiré ? Elle le trouva marchant sur un trottoir un peu plus loin et lorsqu'elle l'interpella pour qu'il l'attende, il lui fit un simple signe avec sa tête. Un simple « non » qui lui brisa le cœur et qui l'envahit d'un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Son visage semblait décomposé et elle été terrifiée à l'idée qu'il fasse une bêtise. Ils se contemplèrent un instant et Lisbon s'empara de son téléphone portable rangé dans sa poche. Elle le fixait toujours lorsqu'elle entendit le portable de Jane sonner. Constatant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, elle lui lança un dernier regard de supplications, comme un dernier vœu. Elle avait la sensation qu'il allait partit pour ne plus jamais revenir et elle ne le supportait pas. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Jane plongea sa main dans l'intérieur de sa veste et en ressortit l'objet. Lisbon entendit soudain sa respiration dans l'appareil. Prise par l'émotion, elle murmura d'une voix brisée par un sanglot.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises…

Elle vit sur le visage de Jane qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui parler.

- C'est promis.

Elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il l'imita tel un miroir et tourna les talons, dans une direction que lui seul connaissait.

Le lendemain, personne n'eut de nouvelles du consultant. Lisbon pensa même qu'il avait tellement besoin de temps qu'il était probablement partit loin d'ici. Mais le soir, lorsqu'elle s'était allongée dans son lit en poussant un soupir mêlant colère et inquiétude, elle avait reçu un court sms, résumant ce qu'elle voulait savoir. « Pardon mais j'avais besoin de temps. J'ai acheté une cafetière mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. Bonne nuit, Lisbon. »

En temps normal, Jane n'envoyait pas de message écrit. Les choses changeaient et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait sourit, à la fois réconfortée à l'idée qu'il soit allé faire un tour dans un magasin et amusée qu'il ne sache pas utiliser une cafetière. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était une façon de lui demander de passer et elle appela Hightower pour prendre son après-midi du lendemain, prétextant un rendez-vous très important qu'elle avait oublié. Fatiguée, sa supérieure ne montra aucune résistance; le fait qu'elle l'ai appelée à plus de vingt-deux heures avait sûrement joué en sa faveur. Elle répondit à Jane en deux petits mots : « Message reçu. » Cette nuit-là, elle pu dormir convenablement.

Lisbon s'était levée de bon matin et se promenait maintenant dans les rayons d'un magasin de bricolage lorsqu'elle décida de contacter l'agent Cho. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci répondit dès la première sonnerie.

- Agent Cho.

- Bonjour, c'est Lisbon.

- Bonjour Patron.

- Je ne viens pas travailler aujourd'hui, Hightower est au courant mais je tenais à vous prévenir.

- Oui, comme je suis arrivé le premier au bureau, elle est venue m'avertir que vous aviez un rendez-vous, expliqua Cho.

- Oui mais… je lui ai mentit.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Cho ne réagit pas, attendant que sa supérieure s'explique.

- Je vais voir Jane. Il m'a envoyé un message hier soir et il m'a semblé important de vous donner de ses nouvelles. Il semblait aller bien mais je tâcherai de le convaincre de vous donner des nouvelles.

- Bien, merci, répondit simplement Cho. J'ai aussi de bonnes nouvelles. J'ai appelé l'hôpital ce matin. John Le Rouge est condamné à vivre en fauteuil roulant toute sa vie, sa colonne vertébrale est touchée.

- En conclusion, il passera le reste de ses jours en fauteuil roulant, en prison. Ce qui signifie qu'il…

- …il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il s'échappe un jour, termina l'agent Cho.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. Bonne journée, patron.

Lisbon raccrocha, soulagée d'avoir une très bonne nouvelle pour son ami. Elle avança alors sûre d'elle vers le rayon qu'elle cherchait.

Jane ouvrit sa poubelle et jeta les pâtes qu'il s'était préparé dedans. Il avait essayé de ne pas sauter de repas mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose, il s'installait devant son assiette et son estomac se bloquait, refusant de recevoir tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à de la nourriture. Il se contenta de sa tasse de thé et retourna s'installer sur son canapé. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il monta dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva face au smiley rouge dessiné sur son mur à l'aide du sang de sa femme et de sa fille. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Déménager ?

Il s'assit sur le matelas et prit son temps pour boire son thé, pensant tantôt à des souvenirs joyeux, tantôt à des souvenirs tristes et difficiles. Sa fille jouant du piano. Sa femme caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Le mot de John Le Rouge sur la porte. Sa psychologue. Les murs blancs. Sa fille jouant avec sa poupée. Lui prenant le bain à sa fille. Sa sonnette retentit sans qu'il ne l'entende. Sa femme posant sa tête sur son torse après l'amour. Son parfum. La douleur à la vue du smiley lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. Sa sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et il sortit de ses rêveries. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier tout en étant soulagé que Lisbon ait comprit son message de la veille. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit son parfum avant même de la voir.

- Salut, lui dit Lisbon simplement.

Il la regarda un instant. Elle était vêtue d'un grand T-shirt et d'un pantalon noir assez ample, ce qui le surprit fortement. Cependant, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, il répondit :

- Je suis content de vous voir.

Il se poussa pour la laisser entrer mais il la vit se pencher et s'emparer d'un carton fermé posé à ses pieds, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Elle passa devant lui les bras chargés et déposa son paquet dans l'entrée, le laissant refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le nécessaire pour repeindre votre chambre, Jane.

Elle avait répondu très rapidement mais sans une once d'hésitation, ce qui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps de Jane. Il la contempla d'un air incrédule, ne comprenant pas où elle avait bien pu aller chercher une idée pareille. Savait-elle que le smiley le gênait, maintenant ? C'était donc pour ça qu'elle portait ces vêtements si inhabituels.

- Alors, comment vous allez ? Lui demanda Lisbon pour changer de sujet.

- Heu… ça va.

Lisbon regarda tout autour d'elle en pinçant les lèvres, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il disait était vrai.

- En fait, je ne mange pas. Mais sinon, je m'en sors pas mal. Et vous ? Demanda alors Jane.

- Si vous allez bien alors je vais bien.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles d'un air tout à fait naturel ce qui toucha Jane en silence.

- Vous voulez allez mieux ?

Jane haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

- La colonne vertébrale de John Le Rouge a été touchée lors de sa chute. Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher. Il ne pourra plus s'échapper. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

La cage thoracique de Jane se gonfla comme si depuis toutes ces années, il pouvait enfin respirer véritablement. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa gorge se noua et il battit des cils pour ne pas faire couler de larmes devant Lisbon. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte, lui posa la main sur son bras et chuchota :

- Je vais tenter de faire marcher la cafetière…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jane entra dans sa cuisine embaumée par l'odeur du café. Lisbon avait trouvé le nécessaire pour se faire son breuvage préféré et elle s'affairait autour de la bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire de réconfort avant de retourner à ses occupations.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, déclara alors le consultant.

Lisbon posa les deux tasses sur la table où Jane s'asseyait et le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Repeindre, je veux dire.

- Oui, je sais, répondit simplement Lisbon. C'est pour ça que je suis là, ajouta-t-elle en versant l'eau bouillante dans la tasse de Jane.

Elle replaça la bouilloire et s'empara de la cafetière pour verser le liquide noir et brûlant dans sa tasse.

- Vous voulez repeindre ma chambre ? S'étonna Jane.

- Non, je veux vous aider à repeindre votre chambre.

La jeune femme s'assit en face du consultant et apporta la tasse à ses lèvres, respirant l'odeur du café.

- Mmm, délicieux Vous avez bien choisit le café.

Jane esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai pris le plus cher…

- Moi, j'ai pris vert pâle. On peut changer si ça ne vous convient pas mais sur le présentoir, j'ai trouvé la couleur très douce et… apaisante.

- Vert pâle, répéta Jane comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il entendait.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'il buvait tous les deux leur boisson. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant, c'était un silence nécessaire à chacun d'entre eux. Jane devait se faire à l'idée qu'il allait repeindre sa chambre et Lisbon avait besoin de calmer son cœur, qui ne cessait de lui rappeler combien ce qu'elle faisait était peut-être risqué. Forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas n'était pas vraiment son passe-temps préféré mais si elle s'était retrouvée devant la peinture ce matin, ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard. Quelque chose l'y avait poussée alors autant aller jusqu'au bout. Jane interrompit le silence le premier.

- Je vous rembourserai la peinture.

Lisbon trouva l'idée totalement absurde mais elle savait que c'était la seule et unique manière que Jane avait trouvé pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

- J'y compte bien.

Jane avait le nez dans sa tasse et il distingua plutôt qu'il ne vit le sourire de Lisbon. Un sourire furtif mais bien réel.

Il se leva, posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et se dirigea vers le carton que Lisbon avait posé dans son salon. Il l'ouvrit, s'empara des deux pots de peinture et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Il entendit Lisbon poser sa tasse dans l'évier et la vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Sans un mot, elle prit les deux pinceaux qui restaient au fond du carton et lui passa devant pour monter les marches. Il la suivit et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête où se trouvait la pièce en question. Elle ouvrit la porte et il pu lire sur son visage un mélange d'horreur et de tristesse. Elle se ressaisit et entra d'un pas assuré, ouvrant la porte à Jane qui portait le plus lourd.

- Tout le monde sait, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer ce dernier.

Lisbon haussa les épaules en contemplant l'œuvre de John Le Rouge.

- Au départ, c'était une rumeur. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Puis j'ai appris à vous connaître et j'ai su que ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant du smiley.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas pendant quelques instants puis elle retourna vers Jane d'un air plus assuré que lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

- Vous tenez aux vêtements que vous portez ?

- Heu… plus maintenant.

- Parfait.

Elle s'attacha les cheveux et ouvrit le premier pot de peinture. Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, Jane ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était jolie, même dans ces vêtements trop grands pour elle. Discrètement, il enleva son alliance pour ne pas la salir de peinture et la glissa dans sa poche de pantalon.

- On va commencer par ce mur, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique en approchant le pot du mur où était dessiné le smiley. Tenez.

Jane s'empara du pinceau qu'elle lui tendait et le trempa dans la peinture verte, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il allait devoir recouvrir le visage qu'il avait contemplé des nuits entières d'un coup de pinceau, et cela lui semblait bien plus difficile que d'arrêter les méchants. Il regarda Lisbon placer des journaux le long du mur et celle-ci se dirigea ensuite à gauche du mur, décidant de commencer à peindre la moitié vierge de toute trace de sang. La jeune femme observa du coin de l'œil son ami étaler la peinture du côté droit. Elle continua de peindre sans parler, préférant faire simplement acte de présence pour soutenir Jane plutôt que de dire tout et n'importe quoi pour faire la conversation. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le joli vert qu'avait choisit Lisbon recouvrait petit à petit le mur. Prise dans l'élan, Lisbon ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Jane s'était arrêté juste avant le smiley, son bras pendu le long de son corps, laissant le pinceau goutter sur les journaux.

- Je ne peux pas, déclara Jane d'une voix tremblotante.

Lisbon posa lentement son pinceau sur le sol et s'approcha de Jane.

- Bien sûr que si vous pouvez, dit-elle en plaçant sa main autour de celle de Jane.

Délicatement, elle lui fit lever le bras et colla le pinceau contre le mur. Elle remit bêtement de la peinture là où Jane en avait déjà mis puis s'approchant du contour du visage, elle sentit les doigts de Jane se contracter. Elle les serra un peu plus fort et étala le premier coup de pinceau sur le smiley. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que Jane recouvrait lui-même le mur. Elle le laissa de nouveau libre de ses mouvements et à l'aide de son propre pinceau, elle abandonna son mur pour l'aider à recouvrir l'horrible dessin. Chacun fit disparaître un côté du visage puis Jane recula, laissant Lisbon donner le dernier coup de pinceau pour le faire disparaître totalement. Elle se retourna vers lui et elle découvrit Jane comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses lèvres tremblaient fortement tellement la douleur des souvenirs s'emparait de lui.

- C'est fini, lui dit-elle dans l'espoir que ça le soulagerait.

Elle s'était trompée. Les sanglots s'emparèrent de lui et il laissa tomber le pinceau sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, sa main propre cachant son visage en vain. Lisbon ravala ses larmes et tenta de réfléchir ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir devant la détresse de Jane. Peut-être que c'était trop tôt, elle n'aurait jamais du venir chambouler son espace personnel, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle céda finalement à son instinct, lâcha son pinceau et s'approcha lentement de lui, effrayée malgré tout à l'idée qu'il puisse la repousser violemment. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras dans l'espoir qu'il la laisse le prendre dans ses bras pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin mais il recula un peu. Elle comprit qu'il était perdu, il ne savait pas s'il voulait du réconfort ou non puisqu'il avait toujours été seul depuis la disparition de sa famille. Elle insista. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou comme si c'était elle qui avait besoin de réconfort, puis elle caressa son dos pour le calmer, comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Finalement, il la serra à son tour et étouffa ses sanglots dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser à son tour une larme couler sur sa joue.


	2. Chapter 2

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis devant leur boisson respective dans la cuisine, en silence. Jane leva ses rougis par les larmes vers Lisbon.

- Vous avez de la peinture sur le front, dit-il d'une voix encore fragile.

- Vous voulez que je vous fasse la liste de tous les endroits où vous avez de la peinture ? Parce qu'à mon avis, vous me battez.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se desserrer un peu lorsqu'elle vit naître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son ami.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit-il alors.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous obliger à faire ça, c'était sûrement trop tôt.

- Qui l'aurait fait si vous ne l'aviez pas fait ? Demanda alors Jane.

Lisbon le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait tout seul et je n'ai que vous, expliqua Jane. Ne vous en voulez pas, vous n'êtes responsable de rien.

- On pourra faire le reste demain si vous préférez, suggéra Lisbon.

- Je préfère que vous restiez et qu'on fasse le reste maintenant.

Lisbon lui sourit, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas. Se ramener avec deux pots de peinture pour effacer les années de sa vie où il n'avait pensé qu'à la vengeance était un pari risqué et elle avait réussit. Son téléphone sonna.

- Lisbon.

Jane distingua les paroles de l'interlocutrice de Lisbon.

- Agent Hightower. Je sais que je vous ai donné votre après-midi mais est-ce que vous pourriez venir d'ici une petite heure, il faudrait vraiment terminer le rapport sur l'affaire John Le Rouge aujourd'hui.

- Heu…

Lisbon pu lire la déception sur le visage de Jane.

- Je suis vraiment très occupée, tenta-t-elle.

- Agent Lisbon, John Le Rouge était votre priorité, j'aimerais qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout.

Étant donné le ton que prenait Hightower, Lisbon changea sa technique.

- Ecoutez madame, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, je suis avec Jane.

Jane lui lança un regard interloqué et lui fit non de la tête pour ne pas qu'elle en dise plus.

- Il a besoin de moi et Jane est partie intégrante du dossier John Le Rouge. Ce dossier reste ma priorité mais il y a des priorités parmi les priorités.

- Et Jane est votre priorité ? Demanda Hightower.

- Absolument, madame.

- Bien, je comprends. Donnez-moi de ses nouvelles assez vite.

- Il le fera lui-même, madame.

- Bonne soirée, agent Lisbon.

- Merci et bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Jane fixa Lisbon un long moment une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Qu'elle se soit opposée à l'ordre de Hightower pour rester à ses côtés lui avait mit du baume au cœur et il se sentit emplit d'un nouveau sentiment optimiste.

- Allez, on se remet au travail, dit-il en souriant et en se levant de table.

Lisbon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle avala le fond de café qu'il lui restait et du courir pour le rattraper. Quand Jane entra dans la pièce, il l'observa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

- Oh, c'est très bien ce vert.

- Encore heureux ! J'espère bien que vous ne comptiez pas me faire changer de couleur après avoir repeint tout un mur !

Jane lui décocha un grand sourire qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre. Probablement dus au soulagement, pensa-t-elle. Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien en peignant les deuxième et troisième murs. Puis ils s'attaquèrent au mur où se trouvait la porte, qui n'était absolument pas centrée.

- Faites ce côté, dit Jane en désignant le plus grand. Je m'occupe de celui-là.

- Attendez, ce n'est pas juste ! Se défendit Lisbon. Vous avez vu la taille de mon côté par rapport au votre ?

- Lisbon, je suis votre priorité, oui ou non ?

- J'ai dit ça pour pouvoir rester avec vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en servir contre moi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Mais c'est le hasard, Lisbon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire contre ça ? Se moqua Jane en attaquant son morceau de mur. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un ait le grand côté…

Lisbon soupira, leva les yeux au ciel mais s'attela tout de même à sa tâche. Il fallut dix minutes à Jane pour terminer alors qu'elle n'en n'avait fait que la moitié. Quand elle tourna les yeux vers lui, elle constata qu'il en avait un peu marre de peindre et se résigna.

- Bien, je finis toute seule si vous répondez sincèrement à ma question, proposa-t-elle.

- Ok, dit Jane en posant enfin son pinceau. Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tiré ?

La jeune femme continua de peindre le mur sans se retourner mais elle entendit Jane arrêter de respirer. Elle patienta encore quelques secondes puis ajouta :

- Vous vouliez vous venger en le tuant et vous ne l'avez pas fait, Jane. J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi.

- Ou vous pouvez juste vous contenter du fait que je n'ai pas tiré, répliqua Jane, piqué au vif.

- Non, répondit Lisbon cette fois-ci face à lui. Jane, ça fait plusieurs années que j'appréhende le jour où vous allez vous retrouver face à John Le Rouge et le tuer. Plusieurs années que je me demande si j'aurai le courage de vous arrêter ou si je perdrai mon job en vous laissant fuir. Plusieurs années que je m'interroge sur ma loyauté. Envers qui est-elle plus forte ? Envers la loi ou envers vous ? Est-il possible que je croupisse en prison à côté de vous pour avoir été votre complice ? Et vous, allez-vous finir en prison ? Vais-je me le reprocher toute ma vie ? Est-ce que j'irai vous voir derrière vos barreaux ? Est-ce que je supporterai vous savoir emprisonné plutôt qu'à mes côtés ? Aux côtés de l'équipe ? Je pense mériter une réponse.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait pu s'inquiéter à son sujet.

- Lisbon, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer…

- Je ne vous demande pas d'excuses, Jane, ni même des regrets ou quoi que ce soit. C'est mon problème si je me suis cassée la tête là-dessus. Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir une réponse à ma question. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Jane s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, regarda ses pieds et inspira profondément.

- C'est à cause de la promesse que j'ai faite à Bosco.

Lisbon réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Celle de veiller sur moi ? Se rappela-t-elle.

- Oui

Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas à la fois veiller sur vous et tuer John Le Rouge. Quelque part, je savais que je vous aurais fait du mal en vous obligeant à m'arrêter… Tout se contredisait.

Lisbon ne dit rien et attendit qu'il poursuive

- Quand je suis rentré chez moi et que je me suis retrouvé face au smiley, j'ai un peu regretté de ne pas avoir tué John Le Rouge. Alors je me suis efforcé de me concentrer sur le fait que c'était pour votre bien. Et je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix, regardez ce qui arrive à John Le Rouge…

Un peu émue par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Lisbon se retourna vers le mur pour se remettre au travail, cachant ses émotions à Jane. Ce dernier s'allongea et la regarda peindre bien plus efficacement que lui. Elle aurait finit d'ici une petite minute. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle d'une manière qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il chassa les pensées qui lui venaient en tête et l'odeur de la peinture recouvrant celle de son parfum l'y aida.

- Et voilà ! Déclara-t-elle en posant le pinceau par terre. Votre nouvelle chambre vous plait ?

- Absolument ! S'enthousiasma Jane en se remettant debout.

- Pour la deuxième couche, vous vous débrouillerez tout seul, ça ira ?

- Quoi ? Quelle deuxième couche ? S'inquiéta Jane en courant vers les pots de peinture pour voir à quel moment il était question d'une deuxième couche.

Alors qu'il parcourait la notice, il entendit la jeune femme rire derrière elle et il se retourna.

- Mais non, une couche suffit, ne faites pas cette tête-là !

Lisbon lui décocha un sourire moqueur et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Jane lui étalait de la peinture sur le visage.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Dit-elle en le repoussant.

Elle s'empara de son pinceau encore recouvert de peinture verte pâle et sauta sur Jane pour lui en étaler le plus possible. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux verts de la tête aux pieds, ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, épuisés de leur course poursuite. Puis Jane proposa galamment la salle de bain à Lisbon qui avait pris de quoi se changer, avant d'aller lui-même fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la douche, Jane retourna dans sa chambre et y découvrit Lisbon allongée sur le matelas, contemplant la pièce.

- Alors, vous pensez que je vais bien dormir ?

- Je vous le souhaite.

- Faites-moi une place, dit-il en s'approchant du matelas.

Lisbon se mit sur le côté et le laissa s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la situation était étrange. Jane et elle allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur un matelas. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Lisbon observa la main de Jane.

- Vous devriez remettre votre alliance maintenant, vous allez l'oubliez dans votre poche de pantalon.

Jane tourna sa tête vers Lisbon et elle fit de même. Il était vraiment surpris qu'elle ait remarqué ce détail.

- Je n'ai pas envie de la remettre.

Il vit Lisbon entrouvrirent les lèvres de surprise.

- C'était une autre vie.

Soudain, Jane se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Lisbon pensant qu'il était peut-être pris d'un élan de folie.

- Vous avez encore de la peinture sur le front.

- Ohhh, soupira-t-elle en se frottant le front au hasard.

- Attendez, dit Jane en enlevant ses mains. Laissez-moi faire.

Il frotta doucement son front.

- Vous en avez aussi là, déclara-t-il en frottant sa joue.

Lisbon hésita à le croire. Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Pour lui toucher le visage ? Absurde, se dit-elle alors que son estomac lui jouait des tours.

- Et puis un peu là, continua Jane en caressant son nez, plus qu'il ne le frottait.

- Jane, si j'avais vraiment de la peinture partout où vous me le dites, je m'en serais rendue compte en me regardant dans le miroir de votre salle de bain.

- Ah oui ? Non, ça m'étonnerait, c'est un faux miroir, il ne renvoie pas votre vrai reflet.

- Mais ça n'existe pas les faux miroirs, murmura Lisbon.

- Si, je vous jure, insista Jane en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas de peinture sur les lèvres, Jane, chuchota Lisbon.

Jane leva son regard pour croiser le sien et Lisbon sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et ses épaules. Il approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne et commença à l'embrasser sans la brusquer. Puis comme elle se laissait faire, il approfondit son baiser, se penchant de plus en plus sur elle. Il ne sut pas vraiment d'où lui était venu le courage d'embrasser sa supérieure mais ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même au creux de son ventre en valait largement la peine. A bout de souffle, il arrêta de l'embrasser mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant. Un silence trop long s'installa pendant lequel Lisbon fixait Jane, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

- Dites quelque chose, la supplia Jane.

Lisbon secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, puis elle répondit :

- Quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez dit de dire quelque chose.

- Ah… Petite maligne…

Lisbon lui décocha finalement un sourire.

- Si Hightower me demande de vos nouvelles, je dis que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Ne résistant pas, il l'embrassa dans le cou puis lui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Merci pour… aujourd'hui. A partir de maintenant, je ferai de vous ma priorité, lui murmura-t-il, comme une promesse d'un avenir ensemble. Et moi, j'ai toujours été la votre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit Lisbon en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Moi je crois que si.

- Alors peut-être…, avoua-t-elle.

- Ah, ça y est, je sais pourquoi j'aime bien cette peinture, dit soudain Jane d'un ton émerveillé.

- A oui ?

- Elle se marie parfaitement avec vos yeux.

Lisbon ne comprit pas comment elle en était arrivée là mais une chose était sûre, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

**FIN**


End file.
